Oveipo Club
by Meemerdd
Summary: SUBMIT YOUR OC. With a rising danger of unknown proportions coming, and a new defense has to be summoned. Rumors are spread, strange words appearing over Magix, words of new dimensions, what is happening? And will you survive?


**Disclaimer::  
I don't own Wind Club, as you probably know.  
This story, cover art and everything is mine, just using some OCs people submit. **

It was a dark tunnel, mostly, except for the suddle glowing of veins of red magic lacing through the walls. Showing the strangely smooth brown stone, that was shaped in a circle, like it was formed by some sort of giant worm. The tunnel had a musty wet scent, hinted with acid, as if gallons of saliva had been shed from a mouth ahead. Many other scents had mingled down the tunnel, but it wasn't really possible to tell the difference between all of them, or even what any of them where in the first place. It didn't seem like a place you'd want to be anyways.

The black robe, that covered every bit of the figure, seemed ancient, and as if it was moving all on it's own accord. Even if you where sure someone was under there, no part of them was visible from underneath it. Other then the cold chill that wrapped around it, and the obvious smell of death, there was no way to tell if it was just an enchanted robe, or a real creature.

The thing made it's way down the tunnel, tell it reached a large opening. The lighting was better here, as torches lined the walls, there where many levels of stone, like giant steps almost. Across the stone walls, the light from the fire reflected off of rusting metal bars. The different kinds of, _monsters_, could barely be seen, or heard for that matter. On the other side of the huge corridor was a desk, made out of the same brown and red stone as everything else, a chair, and bookshelves on either side of a huge pit of bubbling green acid, all of the furniture was mad out of stone, and attached to the surrounding stone. There where papers, along with a computer scattered across the desk, and books lining the shelves, with bottles of different strangely colored liquids.

Reaching for one of the bottles on the top of the shelf was a women, a black haired women standing on her tip toes. But the figure didn't care about her, he headed straight towards the desk, knowing exactly what he was doing. "I have come, to pick up someone, the forms should all be in order." He sounded thousands of years old, and he was probably a man, his voice though, it was almost _dead_. It made her jump, the bottle she was reaching for, which just happened to be the green acid, fell and cracked open, burning a hole into the ground. She was just lucky to move her toes out of the way before hand.

Turning around, the waist length straight black hair seemed to fly off as she spun, she looked younger then he originally thought, maybe like, sixteen? "Sorry sir, I didn't hear you coming." She was a bit of a mess, hopefully mud, on her face, arms, legs and clothing, though her clothing seemed nice. A black long sleeved shirt, hanging off her shoulders, and a pair of red shorts. Black knee boots, and a black choker, with little metal spikes. She sat down at the chair, clicking a few buttons before looking back up at him, crystal gray eyes gleaming. "Name?"

"Name?" He didn't quite seem to know an answer, before smirking, even the yellowed teeth, the only thing she could see, appeared to be ancient. "Oh, yes, Deveron."

She scanned the screen, before reaching under the desk and pressing something. The acid made a noise like water, and a stone bridge rose out of the pool, allowing access to the point beyond. "I'll be right back." She disappeared across the bridge, before it sunk once more, he waited for several minutes before the bridge rose once more and the black haired girl returned, leading a large beast of some sort. It appeared a lot like a sickly leopard, except a purple one, that came up to her shoulders. It had no hair, and it's skin was clinging to it's bones, long things where coming from it's shoulder blades, that looked like the grabbing arms of a squid. Jagged teeth and all.

The creature hissed at the figure, who backed away with disgust. "What is this? I needed a displacer beast, a healthy one that could do it's job! You bring me this?"

"Don't listen to him." She whispered to said displacer beast, before claiming at the hooded figure. "Excuse me sir," she snapped, "she looks the way she should look! You want a obese sledge, that caters to what you want in appearance? Go somewhere else!" She petted the displacer beasts head, holding out the leash to the man. "Or pay for the illusion master, Bella here, got it?"

The man nodded his head, setting some crystal like structure on the desk, before coming and taking the leash. His hand appeared to be rotting flesh, and it burned her at the slightest touch, forcing her to pull away. "She needs to eat souls! There is a great place to get some old sheep souls, down the drive. Take care of Bella!"

"Oh, Bella is going to feast." He laughed a cruel laugh, as the two departed down the tunnel out of sight.

"Wait, what?"

~~  
**I liked my plot, from the original Oveipo club, but I couldn't feel the characters anymore, or even find there old forms. After months of being away. And the story was moving to fast for me, and, I got better ideas  
But I need witches, fairies and specialists, fill out a form and PM me:**

Fairy/Witch:

Name:  
Nicknames:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Planet of Origin:  
Power:  
Status:  
Witch or Fairy:  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies/interests:  
History:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Skin Tone:  
Body Type:  
Family:  
Crush:  
Everyday Outfit:  
Formal:  
Nightwear:  
Swimwear:  
Winx/Trix:  
Helix:  
Erebix:  
Other:

**Specialists:**

Name:  
Nicknames:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Planet of Origin:  
Wizard or Human:  
Status:  
Special Power Source: (You'll see what this is for later. ;P )  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies/interests:  
History:  
Hair Color:  
Eye Color:  
Skin Tone:  
Body Type:  
Family:  
Crush:  
Everyday Outfit:  
Formal:  
Nightwear:  
Swimwear:  
Gem Clasp:  
Weapon:  
Other:

Please be simplistic with Helix and Erebix transformations, but as a note, Helix should be themed around light, and Erebix, around darkness. Also, some basic info (not the full form, you'll figure stuff out in the story.) about a character I'll use.

Name: Tetris Alexandria Everdeen  
Nicknames: Alex  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Planet of Origin: Tartarus  
Power: Monsters and The Abyss  
Status: Commoner  
Witch or Fairy: Fairy  
Hair Color: Black, her hair is straight down to her waist, nothing more.  
Eye Color: A light misty gray  
Skin Tone: Nearly white she's so pale, she hasn't really been exposed to sunlight.  
Body Type: A little bit short, five foot three, and thin as a stick it seems.


End file.
